


Hot Mutuals

by hotbodty



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Internet Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotbodty/pseuds/hotbodty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Boulder called, he said he wants his crappy one-liner back." Asami sassed. Opal  giggled again. <br/>Someone tapped Asami on her shoulder, and Asami turned to see who it was. Asami' breath caught in her throat upon seeing the person who stood behind her. <br/>"Okay, I was alright with just creepily listening in on your conversation," The girl behind her started. "but I won't stand for The Boulder joke you were gonna make at my expense."</p>
<p>Done for Day Three of Korrasami Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mutuals

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably an hour or two late, but whatever.

 "Forty-eight, forty-nine... Fifty!"

 Korra set down the barbell with a dull thud, panting from the military push ups. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, casting her eyes around for her water bottle. She found it next to the bench on her right, and trudged off to it.

 Korra plopped down onto the padded seat, grabbing her bottle and guzzling the refreshingly cold water. She slouched in her seat, her breathing rate slowing down. Her arms burned from the reps, but Korra liked the burn. The burning came  with a feeling of self-satisfaction and accomplishment whenever she exercised. She loved the burn of a good workout.

 Korra looked down at herself. Her skin shone in the light of the gym room, small rivulets of sweat inching their ways down toned bronze skin stretched over chiseled muscle. She reached over to grab her towel and dry her face.

 After patting her face and neck dry, she pulled out her phone, unlocking it and opening up Tumblr.  

 Korra couldn't believe it took her this long to find this website. Social media websites came and disappeared, but this one seemed to remain immortal and untouched. Just a few weeks prior, Korra had been tentatively dipping her toes into this, checking her account a few times every week. Soon enough, she was using it every night. Then browsing through a blog on mornings before classes. Before Korra even knew it, she was eyeballs deep in informing and supportive posts, overused memes, wacky situations and a unique brand of humor she had never experienced before. This was the only social media addiction Korra ever wanted.

 Korra checked her recent activities, and found that satobot had tagged her in yet another challenge. Not that she minded, Korra loved doing those things and enjoyed satobot a lot. The person was remarkably witty and funny, as well as intuitive. satobot's blog was one of the first she followed, and they became internet buddies fast. They would often tag each other in things like these, and send each other asks every now and then.

 This challenge that satobot had tagged her in was a selfie challenge, and Korra choked at the picture she saw. satobot was, if this photo was anything to go by, a female. She had alabaster skin, ebony locks that flowed down her shoulders, red lips upturned in an alluring smile, and captivating light green eyes. She was wearing headphones, the glossy black frame reflecting light from a small window that she sat next to. Korra blinked slowly, more than a little disbelieving and unprepared for how gorgeous this mutual was. She gulped, reading the commentary:

 Necessities for this plane trip: Skullcandy and Halsey-check.

 I got tagged by zaofuleafblower, thanks Ope. :)

 Let's see who to tag... I'll tag greatestavatar, grandsonofhonor, greatunitereyebrows and anyone else who wants to do this.

 Hope to see everyone's beautiful faces soon. :D

 Korra gnawed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, glancing at the mirror on the wall next to her. Then she glanced back at herself. She was clad in nothing but a blue sports bra and shorts, her abs on clear display.

 Why the hell not?

 Korra stood up and walked over to the mirror. She pondered for a second about what pose to strike. She put a hand on the wall next to the mirror and leaned forward. She smirked, snapping a picture of the reflection of perfection. Korra paused again, and tried to think about something cocky to say.

 Just got tagged by satobot. Perfect timing, girl.

 You forgot to mention the hot body this face comes with. Even The Boulder would get jealous of these rock-hard abs. ;)

 Next up, br0lin and makolicious. Good luck on finding the right angle you guys. :P

 Korra made the post with a grin plastered on her face, as she walked to the shower rooms. She stepped in and discarded the sweat soaked materials, heading into one of the stalls for a cold shower.

 Korra came out of the stall, speedily toweling off and dressing in fresher clothes. She stuck earbuds into her ears and walked through the gym and out onto the street humming along to some Demi Lovato.

 As recent as the post was, Korra still felt like checking on it. To Korra's pleasant surprise, she had two notifications in her askbox. They were both anonymous and screaming about how hot she was. She replied to them with "Get yo asses off anon so I can cherish u"

 There were no comments from satobot yet, and Korra deflated a little at that. She really wanted to know what the other girl thought about her. A text from Bolin interrupted her wonderings.

 Bolin: Up for Narook's?

 Korra scoffed, before replying.

 Korra: Whenever am I not up for Narook's?

 She stuck her phone back into her pocket, eagerly waiting for a certain blogger to message her.

-

 Asami stepped out of Opal's car, pushing her headphones off her ears to fall around her neck. She glanced at the sign that hung above the entrance. Narook's Noodlery was painted a bold red against a light wooden background, and the resturant seemed slightly underwhelming to look at. She turned to Opal, who grinned at her. "Welcome to one of the best food places around, Asami."

 "It's a lot different than what I expected, Ope." Asami commented, as the two walked up to the entrance.

 "Trust me," Opal smiled, a hidden glint in her eyes. "You won't be ready for what you're gonna taste."

 They walked into the store, different scents assaulting Asami's nose. The place was alive with idle chatter, booths filled with people who were dining and talking. Opal ushered Asami into the line, and asked. "How was the stay with your father?"

 Asami's face scrunched up. "It was a little awkward at first. Apparently he only knows how to make small talk around other business people. But we were fine for the rest of my stay." Asami retrieved her phone from her pocket. "And about that selfie thing you tagged me in, my followers are going nuts over how I look." Asami pulled up the post and turned the phone to allow Opal to see. "Just look at all these!"

 Opal laughed, then bumped the taller girl's shoulder. "Any marriage proposals?"

 "Three, actually." She replied, and scrolled through her blog to find the anonymous asks. Opal guffawed and erupted into giggling fits at that.

 Asami checked her notifications, and found that she was tagged in something. She tapped on the post.

 Asami had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from doing anything vulgar or brash when she saw the photo greatestavatar posted up for the selfie challenge. She stood in front of a full body mirror, a hand propped on the wall next to it. She had the most beautiful shade of brown skin Asami ever saw, a cute bob cut and bright cyan eyes that drew Asami into their depths. The girl's body was something else entirely. She was clad in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, so not much was left to the imagination. She had bulging biceps that looked like they could bench press cars, and a rigid six pack that Asami couldn't help but stare at. The girl had a perfect hourglass figure and a shapely chest to go along with those. Asami was, in all honesty, completely stunned.

 "Opal." Asami hissed, grabbing onto her friend's arm. "Opal look at this."

 "What?" She frowned, looking at the phone held in a white knuckled hand. Opal's jaw dropped, and she whistled long and low. "That's greatestavatar?"

 "Yeah."

 That body is godly."

 "Uh huh."

 "Those abs look amazing."

 "Yup."

 "...and I'm pretty sure you're imagining that smirk in other places, Asami."

 Asami bit her lip, her cheeks reddening at the jest. "Among other things."

 "I'm pretty sure you'll end up shredding your vagina grinding on those muscles."

 Asami stared at Opal, miffed at the things she was saying. "Oh my god, Opal. That is way too dirty for public places."

 "That body is too dirty for public places."

 Asami scrolled down to read the comments. They were as narcissistic as Asami expected. She shook her head at the Boulder related joke.

 "The Boulder called, he said he wants his crappy one-liner back." Asami sassed. Opal  giggled again.

 Someone tapped Asami on her shoulder, and Asami turned to see who it was. Asami' breath caught in her throat upon seeing the person who stood behind her.

 "Okay, I was alright with just creepily listening in on your conversation," The girl behind her started. "but I won't stand for The Boulder joke you were gonna make at my expense."

 Asami was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat or two, her eyebrows almost touched her hairline and her mouth fell open.  Asami looked at a girl with a beanie that covered damp hair, a blue and white flannel with the topmost button undone, snug skinny jeans and worn out converse. She also had beautiful dark skin, cyan orbs and a crooked grin.

 Asami almost dropped her phone as a hand flew up to her mouth, a gasp flying past her lips before she could stop it. Opal had turned around and now gawked at the girl with Asami.

 "You must be satobot, right?" The girl asked.

 "Did you hear everything we said?" Asami breathed, her and Opal paling at the thought.

 The girl smiled a little wider, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Pretty much."

 Panic and dread settled into the two friends, and they stumbled to find proper excuses. "I-I was just voicing Asami's thoughts." Opal stammered.

 Asami glared at Opal for the blatant and unwarranted betrayal. "Don't you dare dump all those vulgarities on me, O-"

 "Your name is Asami?" The girl interrupted. She could only nod numbly as the girl extended a hand to her. "Pretty name to go with a pretty face." She complimented.

 Asami was caught a little off-guard by that, but she still shook the girl's hand. "I could say the same if I knew yours." She ventured, and mustered up a little courage for herself. She tried to find the flirting skills she was great at using on a regular basis, but they seemed to have flown out the window upon this girl's arrival.

 "I'm Korra." She responded, and Asami already missed the contact of the calloused hand as she pulled back. "How was your trip here?"

 The three made amicable conversation, and Opal introduced herself along with a stocky boy that came with Korra to the restaurant. His name was Bolin and he was best friends with her. The four of them ordered their food and sat at a booth.

 During this time, Asami discovered a few things:

 Korra went to the college just a few minutes away.

 She loved having eating competitions with her friend.

 When she wasn't studying or working out, she was hanging out with her friends.

 Her subtle flirtation skills were absolutely phenomenal.

 Of course, Asami was holding her own so it didn't seem too one-sided. After all, she was Asami Sato, and she expected nothing less from herself.

 The four wrapped up their meals and headed outside. Opal and Bolin traded numbers and urls as Korra and Asami talked. The boy and girl bid their farewells, promising to follow each other. Which left the satobot and the greatestavatar.

 "I'm glad you liked my photo." Korra smiled, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

 "And i'm glad you didn't freak out about Opal's comments." Asami laughed softly.

 "So uh," Korra pursed her lips, digging into her back pocket. "I kinda lost my number, can I have yours?" Korra extended her phone to Asami.

 Asami lifted a hand to cover her mouth and stifle another laugh at the pick-up line. "I was waiting for something like that." She giggled, taking Korra's phone and offering hers.

 Korra looked a little confused at that. "You were?"

 Asami nodded, punching in her own number. "You always make corny jokes and bad puns whenever you make posts. It's  one of the best things about your blog, actually." Asami answered truthfully.

 Korra's cheeks turned pink at that, and she rubbed the back of her neck, showing off her arms once again. They returned each others phones. Korra spoke.

 "I was wondering when next you're free. We could go do something together, if you'd like."

 "Yeah, I'm free for this week."

 "That's awesome. Name where you wanna go, I can take you there."

 "I think I want to go to Kwong's cuisine this Friday. That sounds good?"

 "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I worked for soooo long on that. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
